This invention relates to electrical connectors and in particular, though not exclusively, to underwater electrical connectors designed for releasable mating engagement.
Known underwater electrical connectors commonly comprise a male part having at least one contact pin and a female part having at least one contact socket for reception of the contact pin when the male and female parts are brought together.
Usually, the engagement of the contacts is effected in a non-conductive fluid such as oil which isolates the contacts from the surrounding water. Typically, the contact socket is arranged in a chamber containing the fluid and the contact pin extends through and seals an opening into the chamber to prevent escape of the fluid from the chamber and/or penetration of the surrounding water into the chamber in the mated condition of the connector.
In one arrangement, the opening is self-closing to seal the chamber in the unmated condition of the connector. A relatively low force is sufficient to insert the contact pin and engage the contact socket with the result that there is no tendency for the connector to de-mate. However, insertion of the contact pin distorts the opening with the result that sealing efficiency may be reduced on removal of the contact pin. Sealing efficiency may also be adversely affected with temperature, pressure changes in the surrounding water.
In another arrangement, the opening is closed to seal the chamber in the unmated condition of the connector by a slidable, spring loaded piston that is pushed back when the contact pin is inserted to engage the contact socket. A relatively high force is required to overcome the biasing of the shuttle pin when the contact pin is inserted to engage the contact socket with the result that there is a tendency for the connector to de-mate. Furthermore, although there is less distortion of the opening, wear and abrasion from sliding movement of the shuttle pin can result in a reduction in sealing efficiency.